


I Do Care

by perfviii



Category: SEVENTEEN - Fandom
Genre: Bad English, M/M, a makeout? i honestly dk, idk - Freeform, mostly jihoon, oh right sad jihoon, pls be gentle with me lol, tell me if there’s something i should add up, this is my first time publishing something at ao3, wonwoo and mingyu only says one line and they are out
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-02
Updated: 2018-07-02
Packaged: 2019-06-01 07:35:42
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,860
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15138284
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/perfviii/pseuds/perfviii
Summary: in which jihoon is drunk and can’t keep his mouth shut.





	I Do Care

**Author's Note:**

> hihihi! i just wanted to say, english isn’t my mother language and i’m sorry if there is any typos cause i wrote it in one sitting while listening to the rose(you should stan them btw)  
> i would love to read what you guys think about this, so don’t forget to comment! thank you uwu

monday, 2 july.

 

jihoon opened his eyes, sun was blinding through the window of his room. he sat up, rubbing his eyes as he glanced at mingyu’s bed.

the younger wasn’t there, maybe went to his schedule already.

so, jihoon got out of his bed, too lazy to make it and just walked out of the room. he saw seungcheol, the leader, in the kitchen, with a cup of water in his hand, looking in front of him, thinking deeply.

jihoon was about to turn his head away, but seungcheol looked at him, and the older widened his eyes as they stares at each other.

jihoon raised his eyebrow and was about to question the older, but then pain shot through his head and he almost fell to his knees as a yelp left his mouth.

seungcheol stood up and walked slowly towards him. the pain dies down slowly as jihoon looked up at the other.

“you don’t remember anything from last night, do you?”

 

 

//

 

 

sunday, 1 july.

 

jihoon was out of the studio, he was tired of all the work and songs he has to make. he wanted a little break.

he really enjoyed making songs, he feels overwhelmed when he finish it and listen to it at the end, he feels happiness as he almost flies to the sky. he feels as if a weight has left off his shoulder. he feels like he can finally breathe.

but sometimes, it can be very tiring, and exhausting, he is not the type to say, “oh, i have time so i’ll just continue work tomorrow, or maybe the day after.”

when he starts working on a new song, he has to finish, he doesn’t eat, sleep or even reat a little bit.

because the whole group depends on him. he can’t disappoint them, nor the fans, the company or his parents.

but, his friends insisted he goes out for a break, walk around, eat, maybe sleep a little bit. anything but working.

he looks around him, has no idea where to head to, where to go to. he walked around the neighborhood, just taking a deep breathe, enjoying the weather.

as he walks around, he saw a restaurant and his stomach growls at him, he sighs as he remembers he haven’t eaten anything since the morning, and it was almost evening.

he walked towards the restaurant, deciding to have a little meal.

//

unfortunately, jihoon found himself with lots of soju bottles at the table.

he never drinks, he hates alcohol, he hates getting drunk.

but he just found himself drinking almost five bottles, as his eyesight got blurry, he never knew, is it the alcohol effect, or was it his tears?

he stood up, looking around him, he saw some girls pointing at him and whispering to each other. 

he knew those girls recognized him. they recognized that hardworking guy from the group called seventeen, the one who was always smiling and looking all cheerful. 

he’s sure they’re shocked to see him drunk, but can anyone blame him?

he took out money from his pocket, and dropped them at the table. he had no idea how much he took out, but honestly he doesn’t care.

he walked out of the restaurant, and now he was sure it was his tears that made his vision blurry.

he looked around him, having no idea where he was, he forgot the way, he forgot everything, and that didn’t bother him.

he was looking around him, cap over his head and the mask covering his mouth and nose.

he looked around, wanting to ask for help, because he suddenly felt his chest tightening and it was hard to breathe for him.

he looked around, wanting to shout, shout that stupid name, to come save him. 

he looked around, his heart starting to throb, and his ears blocking every sound and noise and voice.

he looked around, and he finally found him, he found the stupid; standing far away, looking all lost, just like him.

he froze.

he wanted to shout to him, but he felt all the energy slipping away.

//

seungcheol looked around him, searching for his friend but he was nowhere to be seen.

his heart started to beat fast. he was getting scared, it’s been over six hours, and that idiot didn’t show up back at the studio. 

they couldn’t call him, his phone was back at the studio, jihoon didn’t take it with him.

and now, he regrets making the shorter take a break.

where is he? where did he go? is he okay? did he got hurt? did he lost the way back? is he okay?

seungcheol kept on thinking of every place the other would be at right now, but he just couldn’t find him.

he looked at the right, and heard some girls talking about the missing one. 

he looked at a restaurant and he wished that he was there, so he ran. never ran so fast like this before.

when he was at the restaurant, the other was nowhere to be seen.

he let out a loud, long sigh.

he walked out as he looked around again, losing hope slowly; but then there he was.

the shorter was in front of him, looking at him. he wasn’t moving at all.

seungcheol let out a long, relieved sigh as he ran towards the younger. 

jihoon wasn’t moving at all when the older launches at him, hugging the hell out of him.

“where the hell were you! do you know how worried we were? did you know how worried i was? where the hell where you, lee jihoon?”

he shouts them out, not caring about anyone around them.

he got scared when the other didn’t show any reaction, so he pulled away slowly; to look at him.

pain shot through his heart as he saw tears streaming down the younger’s face. he wanted to hold him close, and pat his back as the other cries.

“ji—jihoon... why.. why are you crying?” he whispered, as he held him closer to his chest.

the shorter finally moved, his arms going up to hug him, shaking as he cries into his chest.

 

his heart started to shatter as he hears jihoon’s broken cries and his shaking figure, he hugged him even closer.

he saw a girl taking her phone out of her bag, and he knew that wasn’t a good thing.

he pulled him away from them as they walked towards their company’s building, and whispering to the girls to not take any pictures or videos.

they were finally back at the pledis building and when they were about to go the studio; jihoon pushed him away as he shouts his name.

seungcheol was confused, why would he shout at him?

“jihoon–ah, what... what’s wrong?”

“don’t... don’t talk to me.”

seungcheol finally smelled it. jihoon was smelling like alcohol, not the usual fruity perfume, he smelled like alcohol and he was so worried.

“leave me... alone, choi seungcheol. you!” the shorter pointes a finger at him with anger shooting out of his eyes, burning through him, “you have no right! you have no right to come and hug me like that!” 

seungcheol have never heard jihoon shouting like that before, and he was so scared. his eyes were so wide, as they stare at each other, no words to say.

“i— do you know how much i’m suffering because of you?” the shorter started to shake as his arm fell to his side, “i hate you... i hate you.. why does it have to be you? why you?”

jihoon started to whisper as he looks down.

“jihoon... i— i don’t know... what are you talking about.”

“of course,” the shorter let out a bitter chuckle, “why would you know? why would you care?”

seungcheol looked at him as he gulps, he walked slowly towards the shorter and brought him to his chest; as they hug again.

“i care… i do care, jihoon–ah.” he bites down at his lip, “what’s wrong? it’s okay, tell me.”

“you will never understand.”

“then make me understand, jihoon.”

jihoon pulled away, slowly as he looks up to the older and open his mouth; but he said nothing.

seungcheol looked at him with his eyebrows furrowed, “what—”

 

jihoon doesn’t know where did he got the courage from, but he felt like he has to do it. now.

so he pulls the other down to him, and their lips were locked together.

seungcheol’s eyes were wide as his hands go down to the shorter’s waist to hold him. 

it was slow, and it first, it was more like a peck. jihoon wrapped his arms around the tallers neck to bring him closer, and to deepen the kiss.

seungcheol went crazy, he wanted to kiss back, he wanted to kiss the other so badly. the others lips were so soft, it felt so right to kiss him; but the younger was drunk. he didn’t want to kiss the other when he was drunk.

so he was about to pull away, but jihoon wasn’t having it. 

they pulled away for a second and the younger pulled him in for another kiss, it was slippery and seungcheol shouted at his head, ‘that’s it!’

he pushed the other to the wall, and brought him even closer, wrapping his arms around his waist.

his bite jihoon’s lower lip, and he felt like an exploding inside his chest when the shorter moaned out.

his slipped a tongue inside his mouth—

“uh... wow.” 

they pulled away fast as jihoon’s eyes look behind seungcheol, to find wonwoo; standing there with his eyes wide.

“did you find them— oh.” mingyu came, from the door behind wonwoo, as he stood, frozen as he looks at jihoon and seungcheol positions.

seungcheol pulled away from the younger to look back to the other members, his hand goes up to the back of neck, awkwardly scratching it.

“we… we are going back. we just wanted to make sure jihoon was fine… and looks like he is. haha.. ha.” wonwoo looked between them and then to mingyu.

“yeah! yes, of course, we’ll go back now.” they hurriedly walked back to the room, ignoring the leaders shouts, calling their names.

seungcheol sighs as he looks back to jihoon, jihoon wasn’t moving as his eyes lock with seungcheols.

“why…” jihoon started, and seungcheol tilts his head to the side, “why did you kiss me back?”

“i— isn’t that what you want?” seungcheol asks with a low voice as he goes back to scratching his neck.

jihoon let out a soft ‘oh’ as he looks down and nods. he pushed himself off the wall to walk slowly to the exit.

“hey!” seungcheol pulls him back, “you can’t go out like that. you’re drunk, and tired. let’s go to the studio, sleep at the couch and i’ll take you back to the dorms when you wake up.”

jihoon closes his eyes as he mutters, “now..” 

“what?” seungcheol asks.

“take me to the dorms now.”

“oh.. sure. let’s go.”

 

////

 

back, monday, 2 july.

 

“i…” jihoon looks up to seungcheol, “i kissed… you?”

“so you remember.”


End file.
